FFVIII: Dreams of Balamb Garden 2: Radiant Rush
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! What is love? Is it a feeling? Is it a sensation only to be felt between two individuals pure of heart? Everyone can look for love, but not everyone can truly embrace it. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: FFVIII: Dreams of Balamb Garden 2: Radiant Rush  
**Author**: Nocturne  
**Written**: July 2010  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: T (Mild Language)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Square or its love struck heroes.

**

* * *

****Saturday June 30th, 20XX ****  
7:30 a.m.**

* * *

"_**Squall! Wake up!"**_

Squall was sleeping soundly in his room; when a knock on his door began jarring him awake. He sits up slightly and looks at his clock.

"**7:30? Who's trying to get me up this early…?"** Squall muttered, looking very uneventful as he flops back down in his bed.

"_**C'mon Mr. Sleepy! Wakey wakey!"**_

Squall merely grunts and snuggles himself deeper into his sheets, trying to ignoring whoever was trying to call for him.

"_**Hey, puberty-boy! Get your ass up already!"**_

Squall was beginning to get a bit miffed at the constant interruption of his sleep.

"_**Yo! We got things to do, ya know?**_

It seemed like a lot of people were waiting for him to get up and answer their call.

"**Man, just let me sleep…"** Squall growls as he curls himself up head toe in his blanket to try to reduce the noise coming from outside his door.

Squall then felt something move close next to him. He immediately lifts the covers off of him to see Rinoa lying on the bed beside him, giving him a humbled glare.

"**What are you…no, **_**how**_** did you get into my room?"** Squall asks her while sighing, knowing its just her and not someone else.

"**I climbed through your window, silly,"** Rinoa says, playfully poking Squall on his nose before getting up and walking toward the door.

"**Whatever. What's with the commotion anyways?"** Squall asks as he slowly got up and sat on the side of his bed, watching Rinoa open the door to let the others in.

Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Raijin, Fujin, and surprisingly: Seifer all stepped inside and stood before Squall.

"**We need you to get yourself ready because we're going on a trip!"** Quistis says.

"**Oooh Yeeaah! There's a carnival at Fisherman's Horizon and all of us are going!"** Zell says to Squall, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"**FUN,"** Fujin adds.

"_**All of us are going? Says who?"**_ Squall thinks to himself. **"Couldn't you have woken me up a bit later?" **Squall asks the gang with an eyebrow risen expression.

"**Why? The sooner the better, Mr. Sleepy-Head!"** Selphie responds.

"**What were you doing anyways? Up all night dreaming about Rinoa?"** Seifer said with a teasing tone.

"…**Right…"** Squall responds, rolling his eyes.

"**We leave in an hour, so get a move on, will ya?"** Irvine tells Squall.

"**See you out front!"** Rinoa says to Squall, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the room with the others.

Squall flops backwards onto his bed shortly after his friends exit the room.

"_**A carnival…that's a kid's place…"**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday June 30th, 20XX****  
8:30 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

After Squall had gotten up, showered, eaten breakfast, and basically prepped himself for the day like he always did, he eventually met everyone else down in the lobby of the garden.

"**It's about time you showed up! We've been waiting forever!"** Zell says to Squall, approaching him and giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"**Whatever. Let's get going already,"** Squall says rather unenthusiastically.

At that moment, Headmaster Cid and his wife Edea approach the group of students from the elevators.

"**Good morning students! I'm pleased you are all here to join us for our little day out at Fisherman's Horizon. I think this will be wonderful experience to spend some quality time with one another,"** Headmaster Cid says to them all.

"**On this trip, you will all be paired up with another person chosen by yours truly,"** Edea informs them all. **"While there, you are not only to have fun, but to experience the joy and company of your assigned partner."**

"**Partners? You got to be kidding, ain't no one gonna be following me around…well, expect maybe Raijin and Fujin, but that's beside the point!"** Seifer protests.

"**For once I agree with you…"** Squall said smugly.

"**Don't you worry, Mr. Almasy, it'll be fun. You'll thank us later, I promise," **Edea responds with a smile. **"Now, here are the designated pairs for the trip. First is Squall and Rinoa."**

"**Yes!"** Rinoa says as she gives Squall a quick hug in response. Squall shrugged, relieved that is wasn't anyone else.

"**Next duo will be Quistis and Raijin,"** Edea stated.

"**Huh?"** Quistis responds turning to Raijin, who waved back at her with a surefire grin. **"Oh boy…I'm with macho-meathead then…"** she said as she hung her head down.

"**Next will be Zell and Fujin,"** Edea says.

"**What? I'm with her?"** Zell said in shock.

"**DISAPPOINTMENT!"** Fujin responds, crossing her arms in disinterest.

"**Next is Selphie and Irvine,"** Edea continues.

"**Now that's a match made in heaven,"** Irvine says, tipping his hat and nodding to Selphie, who squealed in excitement.

"**And now the final paring will be between myself and Seifer,"** Edea announces last.

"**What…the…hell? I'm hanging out with the principal's wife?"** Seifer blurts out in total disbelief.

"**Those are the groups you will be sticking with until we leave to come back to the garden later tonight. If there are no other questions, then let us pile onto the bus,"** Headmaster Cid tells everyone.

The five pairs make their way to the outside of the school. Some were excited; others were a bit uneasy with the paring choices given to them.

Only fate and circumstance will dictate how these pairs will fare on a day out such as this.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday June 30th, 20XX****  
10:17 a.m.**

* * *

The school bus motors along the bustling highway as the students and faculty made their way to Fisherman's Horizon. During the drive, the students attempted to make conversations with their new partners before arriving.

* * *

**Seifer, Squall, and Rinoa**

* * *

"**Man I still can't believe I'm stuck with the former witch. How unlucky can I get?"** Seifer complains as he leaned over behind his seat, talking directly to Rinoa and Squall.

"**I dunno…she seems like your type. Besides, you enjoy playing the sorceress's knight, don't you?"** Squall said with a chuckle.

"**Yeah, but…come on! Her husband is like sitting not too far from us! What if she pulls a move on me or something at the event!"** Seifer says to then in a slight panic.

"**Seifer relax! You'll have fun, don't worry about it,"** Rinoa responds in amusement.

"**Hmph, easy for you to say. Both of you are practically boyfriend and girlfriend,"** Seifer states before slinking back down into his seat.

* * *

**Raijin, Fujin, Quistis, and Zell**

* * *

"**Instructor! Can we switch partners? I don't think I'm compatible with mine,"** Zell whines to Quistis as Fujin gives Zell a cold stare.

"**As much as I would like too, Zell, its Headmaster's orders,"** Quisits responds, darting a look at Raijin, who was trying to impress her by flexing his muscles.

"**We're gonna have fun together, ya know?"** Raijin says to him, a suave expression painted on his face.

"**AWKWARD,"** Fujin responds to the embarrassing scene.

"**Ya think?"** Zell responds.

"**This is going to be really interesting, ya know…"** Quistis responds. _**"Oh great, now he's got me saying it!"**_

* * *

**Irvine and Selphie**

* * *

These two? I don't think we'll bother them right now. They were too bust making out in the back of the bus.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
